Black Rose
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Kristi Epps is now coming to live with her sister. She expected a nice life with her sister, but she did not expect to be thrown onto the adventure of the Antonio Graza. What awaits on her on that ship?
1. Chapter 1

GHOST SHIP CHARACTERS

I do not own Ghost Ship. I only own Kristi.

GHOST SHIP CHARACTERS

Maureen Epps – female crew member

Dodge – crew (blonde hair)

Munder – crew (long brown hair)

Greer – first mate

Santos - engineer

Murphy – Captain

Jack Ferriman

NEW CHARACTER PROFILE

Name – Kristi Epps

Age – 19 yrs old

Height – 5'8"

Eye color – light blue

Hair – long black hair that has a small wave in it

Family – older sister is Maureen Epps

Personality – very curious, does not trust very easily, quick on her feet, very smart, hates people that panic, she is very calm in tricky and dangerous situations

Story start

Kristi walked off of the bus that brought her to her destination. She looked at the land around her and sighed. "Now where did Maureen tell me to meet her at? She said that she would be arriving back from their latest job soon, and I was supposed to meet her at some bar or something," Kristi thought and she heaved another sigh. The only option she had was to either walk to this bar mentioned in the letter from Maureen or she could hitch a ride with some stranger. "Walk it is," Kristi said and she situated the bag hanging from her shoulder into a more comfortable position before she started walking away from the bus stop and towards where the ship dock looked to be. As Kristi walked through the town she received a few strange looks, but she just ignored them. Soon she arrived at the ship dock and heard music playing out of some building. A few men were standing around outside the place and Kristi guessed this to be the bar that Maureen had mentioned.

Kristi walked toward the door and she would have gone in the building, but the men were blocking the door. "Excuse me," Kristi said loud enough to catch their attention. A few of the men stopped their conversation and looked back at her. "I need to get inside, and I was wondering if you would move," Kristi said with an emotionless face. The men looked to each other and they slowly moved out of the doorway. Kristi smirked and walked inside the bar. Loud music was playing and the smell of alcohol filled Kristi's senses. "Disgusting," she thought as she looked at some of the people in the bar. As she scanned the room, she caught sight of a crew of men with one woman. "Found her," Kristi thought as she maneuvered through the room and walked over to the table.

Money was all over the table and Kristi guessed it to be the pay for salvaging another ship. None of the crew was paying any attention to her as she stood behind Maureen. Maureen did not even notice that Kristi was behind her. Kristi set her traveling bag down on the floor with a loud thump, and the crew jumped in their seats. All of them quickly shot their eyes to Kristi and Kristi smiled when she heard Maureen gasp. "You finally made it Kristi," Maureen said as she shot out of her seat and crushed Kristi in a hug. All of the crew was confused by seeing Epps hug some strange girl. "Who is this Epps?" Murphy asked with a confused expression on his face.

Maureen pulled back from the hug and said, "Guys this is my little sister Kristi. She has been living with one of her friends recently, because our parents passed away. She wrote to me asking if she could come up here and live with me, and I said she could."

The guys all nodded and gave Kristi a smile. "Epps you do not expect us to bring her on our salvaging jobs do you?" Murphy asked with a worried glance at Kristi. Epps smiled and placed an arm around Kristi's shoulders. "I do not see why she can not come. Kristi is a better swimmer than I am, and she knows her way around boats of all sorts. She has also studied layouts and plans of a lot of old ships that we are searching for, and I'm sure that she would come in handy on the job," Epps answered. Murphy thought about it for a moment and he consulted his first mate Greer for some advice, and then he said, "Alright Epps she can come with us on our jobs, but she is your responsibility." Epps nodded and gave a big smile to Kristi.

"Welcome to the family," Munder yelled and Kristi gave him a small smile. Kristi did not like how the captain of this crew doubted her abilities on a ship, but she would just have to prove that she is a worthy member. Dodge pulled up another chair to the table and motioned for Kristi to sit down beside him. "The name is Dodge," he said as he stretched his hand out for Kristi to shake. Kristi shook Dodge's hand and said, "My name is Kristi." The rest of the crew introduced themselves, and so far Kristi felt that she would be getting along well with Munder, Dodge and her sister.

After everyone had settled down, a man walked over to the table and leaned down to Murphy. He introduced himself as Jack Ferriman and he said that he had to talk to Murphy about something privately. Kristi was not really paying much attention to the conversation that Murphy and Jack and the rest of the crew had as she studied Jack. He had short brown hair and his skin was flawless. He had a very creamy skin color and his clothes were a little baggy on his tall form. Kristi thought that he looked like someone that should be wearing a suit and have his hair gelled. Jack's eyes landed on Kristi and Kristi quickly stopped studying him. There was some weird vibe that Kristi got from Jack, but she had no idea what the vibe meant.

Jack passed around pictures of the ship he had seen when he was flying, and Kristi curiously glanced at the picture that Dodge was holding. "It looks like a cruise ship or some military ship," Kristi thought as she stared at the picture. Murphy told Jack to give the crew a minute and Jack left the table and walked away. The whole crew started talking and Greer and Santos were talking about other plans they had made. Kristi just sat there quietly as Murphy started saying, "The plan is there is no plan." The whole crew had finished the last four words with him. "Must be there motto," Kristi thought as she stared around the bar in complete boredom. She saw Jack standing there and his eyes were staring at her.

Kristi continued to hold Jack's gaze until she heard, "We split it even six ways." Kristi looked at Murphy and then Epps. "So I become part of this crew and help all of you, yet I do not get a cut in the pay," Kristi said with a small hint of venom in her voice. Epps looked at her younger sister and then she looked at Murphy. "She does have a point there Murphy," Munder said. Murphy looked at Kristi and he said, "I will decide if you get a cut after I see how much weight you pull on this job."

Kristi glared and said, "Fine by me." Everyone else said that they were in on the job, and Murphy called Jack back over. Murphy said that Jack would get ten percent instead of twenty percent. After a minute or two Jack said that ten percent was fine as long as he went with the crew. The others laughed but Kristi did not. Jack made a great point about why the crew should take the deal, and Murphy took Jack's deal. Now the crew had two new additions, Jack and Kristi. Everyone stood from the seats and Kristi picked up her bag. "We will leave tomorrow," Murphy said and the crew nodded. "I'll need to get the necessary supplies," Murphy muttered to himself as he left the bar.

"I'm happy that you got here alright," Maureen said to Kristi as they started to walk out of the bar. Kristi felt someone staring at her again, and she caught a glimpse of Jack behind her. She shook her head to clear that weird vibe out of her mind, and she said, "Yeah I'm glad that I'm here too." Maureen smiled and led Kristi to her car. Kristi and Maureen caught up on the things they had missed talking about, and soon they arrived at Maureen's home. Maureen stopped her car and the two of them exited the vehicle. "I don't have an extra bed so you will have to share with me," Maureen said as she opened the door to her house. "It's alright I'll just share with you," Kristi said as they stepped into the small house. The house felt very empty, but that was because Maureen had not been in here for a long time.

Kristi was led to Maureen's room and she placed her bag on the floor out of the way. "You can use the shower first," Maureen said as she pointed the way to the bathroom for Kristi. Kristi smiled and grabbed some pajamas out of her bag and went to the bathroom. She quickly showered and got ready for bed. She had not been able to sleep any on the bus. Kristi walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas and threw her dirty clothes in the hamper that Maureen had in her bedroom. Maureen went into the bathroom as Kristi lied down on the bed. Sleep took over Kristi soon and she was able to get her much needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ghost Ship

I do not own Ghost Ship. I only own Kristi.

Story start

The next day, Kristi woke up to smell something cooking. She climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Maureen was fixing some eggs and bacon. "Good morning are you ready for today?" Maureen asked as she saw Kristi walk in the kitchen. "Good morning. I guess I'm as ready as I will be," Kristi answered as she sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. Maureen smiled and placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Kristi and set one down on the table for herself. Maureen sat down at the table and the two of them started to eat their breakfast. "We need to go down to the tugboat in a little while," Maureen said and Kristi nodded.

The two of them finished breakfast and cleaned up their plates. Maureen made sure that she had everything she needed for the trip and she said, "Kristi you should leave your valuables and summer type clothes here. Just pack warm clothes for the trip." Kristi nodded and ran to the bedroom to take all of the stuff she did not want to bring out of her bag. Once the two of them were ready, they left and locked the house and drove to the ship dock. The rest of the crew and Jack were already at the tugboat waiting for Kristi and Epps. "Why do girls always take so long?" Munder asked and Epps hit him on the shoulder as she and Kristi walked up behind him. "Ow," Munder said and he gave a small laugh when he saw Epps.

"Good now that everyone is here we can leave," Murphy said and everyone got on the tugboat. Kristi walked onto the tugboat and she saw Dodge and Munder give her a little wave, which she returned with a small smile. "So you are new to the crew?" a voice asked behind and she stopped in her tracks. She turned around and said, "Yes I'm new to this crew Mr. Ferriman." Jack just gave a smile and said, "Oh you don't have to call me Mr. Ferriman, just call me Jack." Kristi nodded and tried to give a little smile back, but she felt that weird vibe again. "Kristi come on I need to show you where to put your stuff," Epps yelled and Kristi walked over to Epps.

Epps led Kristi down into the boat and Kristi saw the living area of the crew. It was not the most spacious or cleanest but it was a nice place. Kristi placed her bag down on the floor out of the way and she walked back upstairs. There was really nothing to do that wasn't already being done, so Kristi just stared out at the ocean and horizon as the time passed. Soon it was nightfall and Kristi had gone downstairs and joined the others. Epps was fixing Greer's hair or more like cutting it all off and making sure it was bald. Dodge was reading, Murphy was looking at maps, and Munder was watching some Asian film. Kristi felt left out of the circle of people so she just leaned against one of the walls and watched the TV. Santos was driving the boat, and it was raining outside.

Kristi saw Dodge eye her sister, and she smirked. "Seems like someone has a crush on my sister, I wonder if she knows," Kristi thought as she gave Dodge a knowing look. Dodge just went back to reading his book and Kristi almost laughed. Jack looked very seasick, and he sat down in front of Murphy. Jack asked Epps why she was with the crew instead of raising a family, and Epps told him that she was not that nice and that these monkeys were her family. Kristi thought it was funny when Dodge and Munder started acting like monkeys. Santos's voice was heard on the walkie-talkie and Murphy answered it. Murphy talked to Santos for a moment before he left the room to go to Santos.

Kristi sat down in Murphy's seat and she looked at the maps that Murphy had left out. "I wonder what he saw," Jack wondered out loud and Kristi looked up at him. "No idea," she said with a shrug. Jack looked sickly pale and Kristi frowned slightly. "Do you want something to make you feel a little better?" Kristi asked him. Jack seemed a little taken aback that someone here wanted to see him feel better, but he just declined the offer saying he would be alright. Kristi gave him a look that said she knew better, but she just left the subject. "Men can be so stubborn," she thought as she looked at the ocean currents on the map. Murphy's voice came out of the walkie-talkie and it asked for Dodge to go get the lights outside. Soon Epps left the room as well and Jack and Kristi and Munder were the only ones downstairs.

"I wonder what is going on," Jack said and Kristi was thinking the same thing. "Maybe they found it or maybe something is wrong," Kristi answered as she looked at Jack. He nodded and it went back to an awkward silence. After a moment the tugboat all of a sudden lurched backwards and then it crashed into something. Munder fell out of his bed and Jack and Kristi were thrown out of their seats. Kristi landed on her side and she quickly pushed herself up and helped Munder and Jack up. "Thanks," Munder and Jack said once they were rightfully on their own two feet. All three of them headed upstairs and joined everyone. Munder and Kristi looked out the window while Murphy opened the door and Jack looked out the door with him. "She's beautiful," Murphy said and Kristi agreed. Kristi had studied the Antonio Graza ever since she was little. This cruise liner was one of her favorites, but there was not much information on it.

Murphy started telling about the Antonio Graza and he said that she was theirs by under the law of the sea. Murphy started calling orders and he and Dodge and Epps were the first to be lifted up to the top of the Antonio Graza with the crane. Kristi was standing outside with Munder with a raincoat on. The rain beat down relentlessly on them as they waited. Jack had gone back inside because Murphy did not allow Jack to go up yet. Once Dodge, Murphy and Epps were on the Antonio Graza, Munder and Kristi were put up there. Kristi looked at the ship and was in awe. All of them started walking around the ship and they noticed that all of the life saving devices and lifeboats were gone. Two rusted doors were pushed open and Murphy led the way inside. Kristi felt a strange vibe from the place, but she just kept proceeding forward.

The inside of the ship was very messed up. Dodge, Munder, and Epps started goofing off but Murphy silenced them. A noise was heard and it turned out to be a clock. When we all arrived to where the clock was it stopped moving. Munder moved to touch it, but it started chiming. Munder jumped back and the crew laughed at him, except Kristi who had also jumped a little. They all kept walking around and they started to head up some stairs. At the top of the stairs, a door was there that led to the bridge of the ship. Murphy opened the door and Munder walked in first. Soon after walking through the door, Munder fell through some rotted flooring. Epps grabbed him first and then Dodge grabbed her. Kristi grabbed onto Epps's other leg and Murphy grabbed onto the same leg that Kristi grabbed. Everyone pulled Munder up, and he and Epps seemed shaken up. Munder was shaken up from almost dying, but Epps seemed shook up for some other reason.

"What's wrong?" Kristi asked her sister, but Epps refused to answer. Kristi frowned, but she just ignored it for the moment. They continued on until they reached the bridge, and the crew started checking out everything. Dodge and Kristi saw the dead bird that was on the window. Kristi frowned when she saw it, but Dodge just walked off disgusted. "Poor thing," Kristi whispered before walking away from the bird as well. Murphy asked Epps if she was alright, and she just lied again. Munder and Dodge found a digital watch and Murphy decided to go back to the tugboat and get some sleep. They left the Antonio Graza and got back on the tugboat. Greer and Jack were waiting for them when they got back. Epps headed downstairs to make Murphy some tea. Kristi just stayed up with the rest of the guys. Jack looked very curious to know what all he had missed.

Dodge and Munder went downstairs and Epps brought up Greer and Kristi some tea. Murphy started explaining about another ship that was deserted and he started talking about a ghost ship. Jack looked enthralled with the information being told to him, and Dodge decided to put in his two cents. Santos came back upstairs and Kristi glared at Dodge. She got bored with the conversation and went downstairs to join Epps and Munder. Epps still seemed out of it and Kristi followed her to the outside of the tugboat. Kristi hid in the shadows so she could watch how Epps acted. Out of nowhere Jack appeared and he gave Epps a cigarette. "I didn't know she smoked," Kristi thought a little shocked by her sister's actions.

Kristi leaned a little more out of the shadows to hear Epps and Jack better. "I thought I saw a little girl," Epps said to Jack. Kristi was hurt that her sister would tell this stranger something and not tell her. "Well this little girl is a ghost then, because no little girl could survive on an old ship like that," Kristi thought logically. Jack said a few more things to Epps, before Epps walked back into the living quarters. "It looks like my sister saw a ghost," Kristi said as she stepped out of the shadows. Jack quickly spun around and looked at her with a frightened expression. "You scared me Kristi," Jack said as he placed his hand over his heart. "Sorry," Kristi said with little emotion. She was still bothered that her sister would rather tell a stranger something then tell her. Kristi sighed and looked up at the Antonio Graza.

Jack looked at Kristi and saw a pained expression in her eyes. Out of all the humans he has seen, he has never met one quite like her. Jack walked over to stand beside her and asked, "What's wrong Kristi?" Kristi just kept staring at the Antonio Graza as she said, "I wonder what happened to this boat." Kristi did not say the true thing that was bothering her, but she did not know Jack well and she did not like to share all of her deepest worries with people she barely knows. Jack nodded and Kristi left him standing there alone with a small good night. Jack watched her leave and he smirked. "She seems like a hard person to scare, but I know once her friends start dying then she will panic and become like the rest of these pathetic humans," Jack thought with a dark smile as he looked up at the Antonio Graza.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ghost Ship

I do not own Ghost Ship. I only own Kristi.

Story start

The next morning, Epps, Munder, and Dodge were suiting up to go check out the bottom exterior of the ship. "Kristi stay here," Epps said before Kristi could even volunteer to go. "How can I help this crew if I'm not allowed to go do anything to help?" Kristi asked her sister with a glare. "Just stay here," Epps said and Kristi just walked away before an argument started. "Epps maybe you should be a little nicer to your sister. I mean she does have a point, and you haven't been the kindest of sisters since she has been with us. I know you were nice to her that night the two of you were at your house, but now you have basically been ignoring her," Munder said and Epps just sighed. "I haven't talked to her in so long so I really don't know how to act around her all the time. I don't want her to go check for any holes with us because I don't want to have to worry about her and my job," Epps answered. "Then you should not have brought her," Murphy said and Epps just went silent. Murphy went back to the wheel and Epps, Munder, and Dodge jumped in the water.

Kristi went down into the living quarters and sat on the stool that Greer had set on last night, and she watched TV. Jack came and got a cup of coffee and Kristi felt him giving her a few glances. "Do you need to talk to me about something or do you just feel like staring every now and then?" Kristi asked with an aggravated sigh. Jack pretended to jump and he sat down on the seat at the table. "Well good morning to you too," Jack said before taking a sip of his coffee. Kristi looked at Jack and sighed. There was no reason for her to take her anger out on him and she said, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little aggravated at someone right now, and I took it out on you. I apologize."

Jack smiled and said, "It's alright. Everyone gets aggravated every now and then. I'm sure that you will get to do something soon and you will forget all about your aggravation." Kristi laughed a little and smiled at Jack. "I hope you are right about that. Come on let's go outside," Kristi said as she hopped off the stool. Kristi walked upstairs first and Jack followed behind her. Jack sat down on the side of the ship and Kristi just stared out at the ocean. After a little while Epps's, Munder's, and Dodge's heads surfaced out of the water, and Jack jumped back in fright. Kristi laughed a little at Jack's jump and he glared at her. Kristi shrugged and she stepped back down into the living quarters. She jumped onto Munder's bed and made herself comfortable, because she knew that the crew would all be coming down here to discuss the boat's damage.

Soon everyone was down in the living quarters, and Munder gave Kristi a look when he saw her on his bed, but she just smiled and waved. He shook his head with a laugh and he sat down at the table. Everyone else took a seat or stood somewhere and Murphy started explaining what needed to be fixed. "We've got three days to fix her," Murphy said. Munder started explaining what all would have to be done and he said, "That is a lot of work for three days." Murphy nodded and Epps said that they would be able to do it with the equipment they have and what is on the Antonio Graza. "If you haven't forgotten, you still have an extra pair of hands that can help you fix this thing," Kristi said annoyed that her presence was being ignored. Murphy looked at her with a slight glare and said, "Oh almost forgot you were here. Fine you can help by searching the ship for anything useful."

Kristi just smiled a fake smile and she saw Epps looking at her, which made Kristi glare at her. "Treat me rudely while we are on this tugboat and now you actually give me a sympathetic look. Well I do not need it or want that type of look from you dear sister," Kristi thought as she glared at Epps. Epps sighed and looked away from her sister as Murphy announced that they would be able to do this. Santos and Greer left to go to work. Kristi, Dodge, Munder, Epps, Greer, and Jack went back onto the Antonio Graza. Dodge and Munder went their own way, Murphy and Greer went one way, Jack went his own way, and Epps dragged Kristi along with her. Epps and Kristi came to the pool area and they saw bullet holes lining the whole pool. Some bullets were still in the pool walls.

"This does not look good," Kristi muttered and Epps nodded in agreement. "Look Kristi I'm sorry for how I've been treating you since we got on the Artic Warrior with everyone," Epps said. Kristi just gave Epps a nod and Epps climbed down into the pool. "Be careful," Kristi said and Epps just gave her little sister a smile. Epps ran her hands across the bullet holes and Kristi thought she could hear all of the shells falling to the ground. Epps climbed back up the ladder, but there was a little girl standing there. Kristi was shocked to see the little girl, because she had never seen a ghost in her whole life. Epps was also shocked as she let go of the ladder and fell down onto the pool floor. "Maureen," Kristi cried as she ran over to the ladder. The little ghost girl disappeared when she saw Kristi run over. Kristi climbed down the ladder and jumped down to the pool floor to check on her sister.

"Maureen are you alright?" Kristi asked as she placed her hand on Epps's shoulder. Kristi looked to see if there was any blood on the back of Epps's head and she found a little bit. She sighed but that sigh stopped when Epps's walkie-talkie started making noise. Someone was trying to talk to Epps, but the signal was all fuzzy. Epps shot up and called for the little girl to wait, but the little girl was gone. "Hey slow down a bit. You just hit your head pretty hard," Kristi said but her sister just tried getting up as quickly as she could. Jack appeared all of a sudden at the top of the ladder, and Kristi frowned. "He was not there a second ago, and I did not even hear him come in here," Kristi thought suspiciously as she gazed at Jack. Epps stood up and Jack gave her a helping hand up the ladder. Kristi followed up the ladder behind Epps, and she gave Jack a curious glance. "How did he get here so quickly without me hearing or seeing him?" Kristi thought curiously. Epps started explaining about how people were obviously killed in the pool and she told Jack about seeing the little girl again.

Kristi lagged behind as she stared at the pool. To her shock she saw blood flowing out of the holes in the pool wall. "This ship has something seriously wrong with it," Kristi thought as she caught up with Epps and Jack. Epps thought she was losing her mind, but Kristi knew that the ghost was real. The three of them let the pool area. Jack seemed very curious about Epps having seen the ghost again, but he just kept asking Epps about it. Kristi sighed and said, "Jack if you are so keen on finding out more about this little ghost then why don't you go find it and marry it." Epps just sighed and Jack glared at Kristi. "That was a bit too much," Epps said but Kristi just shrugged her shoulders. "Well I will let you two lovebirds go this way, while I go another way," Kristi announced annoyed. She turned down a different hallway then the one her sister and Jack were going. She heard her sister yell for her to be careful, and she also felt a dark stare following her. Kristi felt goose bumps appear on her arm. "Maybe I should go find the ballroom or something," Kristi thought with a small smile. Kristi loved to dance and she had taken lessons when she was younger.

When Kristi got to the ballroom, she saw that Greer was already in there. "Hey Greer have you found anything?" Kristi asked as she stepped into the room. Greer jumped at the sound of her voice, but he relaxed when he saw it was just Kristi. Greer was standing by an old piano, and he had something in his hands. As Kristi got closer she saw that it was a freshly-lit cigarette with lipstick on it. "When did Epps start wearing lipstick?" Greer asked out loud and Kristi just shrugged. She had never known her sister to wear lipstick before, but she had been away from Epps for a long time so that might have changed. Greer flashed his flashlight around looking for Epps, but Kristi told him that Epps was down in the laundry area. His flashlight stopped on a poster of an Italian singer. "She looks like a whore," Kristi thought with a small laugh. "Nice tits," Kristi heard Greer mumble to himself, and Kristi just shook her head. "Men," she thought with a roll of her eyes. Greer and Kristi decided to leave the ballroom and on the way out, Kristi thought she saw smoke rising from thin air in the corner of the ballroom. She smelled the air and it smelled like cigarette smoke. "Alright so there is more then one ghost on this boat," Kristi thought.

After walking around for a little while, Greer and Kristi were called to come down to the cargo hold. "I wonder what they found," Kristi said out loud in thought and Greer just shrugged. The two of them made their way down to the cargo hold where they found everyone else. "Why are we down here?" Kristi asked Munder and he just smiled at her. Even Jack smiled at her, but his smile seemed a little twisted. Jack's smile to everyone else was giddy, but to Kristi it was almost evil. Murphy walked to one of the boxes and used a crowbar to get rid of the locks on the boxes. Jack was laughing when the boxes were open. Gold bars were in every single one of the boxes. The crew and Jack were celebrating, and they were excited that rich futures lay ahead of them. Kristi was amazed to see the gold, but she didn't celebrate. She stepped out of the cargo hold and leaned against the old Jaguar car. "All of the people on this boat just disappeared and by what I can tell they were all killed. This gold being on here would have only been known by the crew and whoever the gold belonged too. Did the crew want to kill everyone so they could get the gold out together and not have anyone on the boat know about it? Well if that is true then there must have been mutiny against the crew members and the person who owned the gold, and that means that one person would have survived to get the gold off the boat. Well then why is the gold still on here?" Kristi thought trying to unravel this ship's mysterious. What she failed to notice was a pair of eyes looking at her in distrust.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ghost Ship

I do not own Ghost Ship. I only own Kristi.

Story Start

Everyone else joined Kristi out in the larger section of the cargo hold. Dodge was playing with one of the bars of gold, and Murphy and Epps joined Kristi on the car. "How much do you think this is worth?" Santos asked and Murphy just said that there was a lot of gold, and he said it was hard to know. He started to go talking about them in the millions. Greer said it was stolen gold, and Murphy said that the gold was the reason that the ship disappeared years ago. Kristi totally agreed with Murphy on that statement, and when Greer mentioned that this ship was messed up. Greer started talking about the ghost woman that came onto him, and everyone laughed. Kristi just glared at the crew. Everyone was asked what they were with, and the majority of the crew wanted the gold. Epps said she wanted off this boat and Kristi said the same thing.

The crew started moving the boxes up to the top of the boat, and Greer and Santos were in the tugboat waiting for the boat. Epps and Kristi were on the deck of the boat and they saw that little girl ghost running towards them telling them to stop. "Something is wrong with the tugboat," Kristi thought immediately and she yelled for Greer not to start the boat. Epps was shocked to see the ghost again. "Don't start the boat," the little ghost girl yelled before she was tackled off the side of the boat. Epps was still a little in shock by the ghost, but that shock was soon broken when the Artic Warrior exploded. Epps and Kristi were blown back from the side of the boat by the force of the explosion. Kristi and Epps quickly stood back up and they jumped off the side of the boat. Epps and Kristi searched the water, and Jack found Munder. Epps found Greer, and Kristi searched for Santos. During Kristi's search she saw the little girl on the edge of the Antonio Graza.

Kristi was unable to find Santos and she gave her sister a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry but I couldn't find him," Kristi said and Epps looked devastated. Jack, Epps, Munder, Kristi, and Greer were all pulled back up onto the Antonio Graza and they went inside the boat to check for wounds. Greer was getting a cut on his head cleaned while he retold the experience of the tugboat blowing up. Munder was wrapped up in a blanket shaking to death, and Kristi was leaning against the wall beside him with a blanket around her. Dodge started yelling at Jack and Jack was saying that they had the gold and everything would be alright. "Tell that to Santos asshole," Dodge yelled at Jack and Jack's reply made Dodge outraged. Greer pulled Dodge away from Jack and Jack looked scared to death. "No normal person would think that this is an alright situation. We are stuck on a sinking boat with no help and we have a bunch of stolen gold," Kristi thought with a tired sigh. Epps went out to check on Murphy while the rest of the crew stayed inside. Kristi got tired of leaning against the wall and she went and sat on a stool at the bar where Jack was sitting. "Are you getting any warmer Munder?" Kristi asked even though she too was shaking. Munder nodded his head with a small shake, and Kristi smiled.

"That's good. I can't have one of my new friends turning into a Popsicle," Kristi said and the guys all laughed. They all gave Kristi a small smile and were in a way thanking her for giving them a little joy in this horrible situation. Epps soon returned and Dodge asked how Murphy was. Epps just shook her head and then she started talking about just fixing the boat. Greer wanted to build a raft and escape this boat, but the guys didn't like that idea. The crew was becoming greedy about the gold, and Kristi shook her head. "This is what has happened to every other person that has came on this ghost ship and tried to get the gold off of it," Kristi thought in horror. Munder was hesitant but then he agreed. Everyone was quiet and then Epps asked Greer what he thought. Greer started going on a little tantrum and Munder told him to grow up. Greer's rage flew out of the roof at that moment and he punched Munder. Dodge quickly grabbed Greer and held him away from Munder. Epps and Kristi rushed over to Munder and checked out his nose. It wasn't broken thankfully so they let out a sigh of relief.

Epps went to look at the guest list and she found the name of the little girl on the ship. Jack was listening to recorded tapes. Greer was drinking in the ballroom and he was missing his fiancé. Munder and Dodge were taste-testing old cans of food. Murphy was drinking in the captain's quarters. Kristi was sitting in one of the hallways of the ship. "Hello Kristi," a man's voice said. Kristi stood from her seated position and she flashed her flashlight down the hallway. "Who's there?" she asked, but the voice just laughed. She had not heard this voice before. The voice sounded low and dark, but it sounded like it had a little bit of Jack's voice in it. "Jack is that you?" Kristi asked with a glare. The voice laughed again and out of nowhere Jack appeared and pushed Kristi to the hallway wall. His hand pinned Kristi to wall by her neck. She struggled to get out of his hold, but he pushed his body against hers and successfully pinned her where she could not move.

"What are you?" Kristi asked as she glared into Jack's now smirking face. "I ferry souls to hell, well that is once I've filled the specific amount I'm suppose to have. The boat is not yet full, but once I kill this crew then I will have all the souls I need. However I'm not going to kill all of them until the boat is fixed. I need the boat to work so I can do my job," Jack said as he ran his hand down the side of Kristi's face and her neck. He removed the one hand that was pinned on her neck and Kristi was able to breathe easier. "Why tell me all of this? I already figured out about the crew's mutiny against all of the passengers and then amongst themselves, but now you've just uncovered your disguise to me. Why?" Kristi asked with a curious and quizzical glance at his eyes. Jack smirked and leaned down close to Kristi's ear. "You are smart and not like any other pathetic human I've ever met. You didn't become greedy when you saw the gold. You did not panic when you figured out about the deaths of the people onboard this boat and when Santos died or when the tugboat was destroyed. You kept calm and level-headed. If I were to make you my assistant then you would be very valuable to me and my job. I need you," Jack whispered in Kristi's ear.

Kristi felt Jack's body push into hers more and she squirmed slightly. "What if I refuse this offer?" Kristi asked with a small glare. "If you refuse it does not matter. You will be mine and only mine," Jack hissed into Kristi's ear. Kristi brought her arms out of Jack's hold on her and she tried to hit him, but he just grabbed her arms in his hands. "Let go," she said as she tried struggling out of his hold, but her struggling only angered him. Jack tightened his hold on Kristi's arms and she winced at the pain. "I don't think I will ever let you go," Jack said before he kissed Kristi. Kristi's eyes went wide as she looked back into Jack's eyes as he kissed her. Jack smirked and licked Kristi's bottom lip, but she refused to open her lips. Jack glared and squeezed Kristi's arms tighter. Kristi kept her mouth shut, but Jack just kept putting tighter pressure on her arms. "Stop," she whispered in pain before he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Jack loosened his hold on Kristi's arms as he enjoyed the kiss. Kristi tried to break away from the kiss, but there was no way to escape. Kristi shut her eyes as the kiss continued and finally Jack broke the kiss and allowed her to breathe.

Jack pushed her hair away from her neck and he bent his head into the crook of her neck. He placed a soft kiss on her neck before biting it. Kristi yelled out in pain when he bit her, and she felt some dark power entering her body. Kristi thrashed around in his hold for a couple of minutes, while the darkness ran through her veins. When the power had settled down, Kristi no longer felt human. She felt like she was invincible or something. "What did you do to me?" she asked breathlessly. "You are now like me my dear," Jack said before disappearing out of sight. Kristi slid down the wall to the floor and she breathed in deep breaths of air. She shakily placed a hand on her neck where Jack had bit her, and she didn't feel anything. Kristi pushed herself up off of the floor and stepped into one of the nearest rooms. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. On the side of her neck was a small black rose tattoo. Kristi ran her fingers over it and she shivered from the feeling that passed through her body.

The feeling was one of care and admiration towards Jack, but that was not how Kristi truly felt. "This mark must make me feel love towards Jack, when I truly don't," Kristi thought with a glare. She slammed her fist into the bathroom mirror and left the room. Kristi made sure that her hair covered the mark as she walked back down the hallway. At another portion of the boat, Jack was smirking at his newest find. "Finally I have someone that I can share this wretched after life with, even though she doesn't want to be with me," he thought with an evil laugh. The mark that Jack had placed on Kristi will make her come to love Jack, and Jack could not wait till that would happen. "She no longer has a free will," Jack thought with a smirk as he disappeared from sight.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ghost Ship

I do not own Ghost Ship. I only own Kristi.

Story start

Kristi kept walking down different hallways until she saw the light of a flashlight. "Maureen is that you?" Kristi called out. Maureen had her back against one of the hallways when Kristi saw her. Maureen looked frightened and Kristi frowned. "What happened?" Kristi asked Epps. Epps took a deep breath and explained how the doors started shutting on their. A girl's humming was heard and a door slowly opened. "Well that's different," Kristi said and Epps walked into the room. "Katie," Epps said and Kristi just followed her sister into the room. Kristi accidentally hit the door a little and it made a creaking noise. Epps looked back at her and jumped. "Sorry," Kristi said as she stepped more into the room and away from the door. Toys and drawings were everywhere. "This is definitely a little girl's room," Kristi thought as her sister placed a flashlight on top of a piece of luggage. Epps looked the drawings on the closet and smiled. Epps opened the door and screamed. Kristi looked at the closet and her breath left her. "Oh my god," she whispered as she stumbled back away from the closet.

There was a pretty locket around the dead body of the little girl and Epps removed it from the body. She opened the locket and Kristi and Epps looked at the picture of the girl's parents. Kristi felt some strange aura behind her, and she spun around. Standing there was the little girl. "Please," the little girl said and Epps jumped in fright and spun around. "Don't close it," the little ghost girl said as she jumped off of the dresser she was on and walked over to Epps. Katie started explaining about her parents, and Epps kept backing away from her. Kristi just stood near the door and stared at the ghost girl. Epps went to give the girl her necklace back, but it just went through her hand. "Oh God you really are a fucking ghost," Epps said and Kristi laughed. The little girl now known as Katie and Epps looked at Kristi. "Sorry," Kristi said and quieted her chuckles. Katie sat down and said that all of the ghosts were trapped on the ship. Kristi stared at Katie and she shook a little as Katie started explaining what Jack was doing with all of the souls.

All of a sudden a dark power started entering the room and Kristi saw Katie shake in fear. Kristi's mark was sending vibes of power through her body and she knew that Jack was trying to silence Katie. "He doesn't want me to tell you, but I'm not like the others," Katie said in fear. "You must go at once. Leave this ship while you still can," Katie said and Epps started looking at the ceiling. She spun around and Katie had disappeared with a scream. Kristi stood near the door and said, "She's gone." Epps looked back to where Katie was and she yelled out Katie's name a few times. Epps seemed freaked out. Kristi opened the door and Epps ran out of the room. Kristi followed her but she was not running. That dark power was filling her body again, and it felt like it was destroying her true thoughts and replacing them. Kristi felt a smirk appear when she thought of Katie's fearful scream, but she quickly shook her head and the smirk disappeared. Epps was way ahead of Kristi and she heard Epps yell. Kristi ran down the hallway and saw Murphy attacking Epps. Before she could help Epps, Jack appeared out of nowhere and hit Murphy on the head with an air tank.

"Epps you ok?" Jack asked and Kristi just back away from Jack with a small glare. Jack looked at Murphy's body and suggested that they put him in the old aquarium. The whole crew except for Greer put Murphy in the aquarium, and Epps stayed with Murphy as the guys looked for Greer. Kristi stayed beside her sister when the guys left. Kristi did not know what to say to give her sister a little joy, so she remained silent. The guys shortly returned and they did not find Greer. "Think somebody poisoned the passengers to get to the gold," Jack said and Dodge said, "I don't doubt it." Dodge said we fixed the ship and Epps agreed to fix the boat. Epps looked at her younger sister and asked, "Are you ready to help?" Kristi nodded with a smile and she suited up. Epps and Kristi fixed the rudder while Munder and Dodge worked on the hole in the ship. Once the rudder was fixed, Kristi surfaced from the water and walked up the stairs to get a small breather. Epps soon joined her and Epps told her that it was time to drain the ship. Epps and Kristi dragged a long hose through the ship and to a window. Epps busted the window and put the hose through it. Epps told the guys that she was ready and water came rushing through the hose and out the window.

Kristi followed Epps up to the helm and Epps turned the wheel. Epps looked through some binoculars and said, "Damn the current is faster than I thought." Kristi looked out the window and sighed. "This is going to be fun," she said sarcastically and Epps just glared at her sister. Kristi shrugged with a smile and walked out of the room. Epps followed her and they walked around to find Greer. "Greer," Epps and Kristi would yell at random times. Kristi felt a small tingle run down her spine and she saw Katie standing in the hallway. Epps saw Katie too and we stepped closer to the little girl. Katie was very quiet and she looked over to her left. On left was Greer with wires through his body. Kristi felt that dark power running through her body again as she gazed at Greer's dead body. She clenched her hands into fists and she looked at Katie. "Come with me, I want to show you something," Katie said and held out both of her hands. She grabbed a hold of both of Epps and Kristi. A bright light surrounded the two of them and next thing they knew they were on the Antonio Graza when it was full of life.

Katie first showed them the ballroom and kitchen. Rat poison was put into the soup and the true chefs were dead on the floor. People in the ballroom were being killed by the soup. Up on the deck were people dancing and enjoying themselves. All of a sudden a chord was released and it sliced all of the dancers to pieces, except for Katie. Katie's screamed made the ghost Katie flinch. Kristi felt her soul darkening as she gazed at this horrific scene. The black rose on her neck was burning with power, and Kristi felt an evil glint coming to her eyes. "No stop it," she thought to herself as she grabbed her head. Epps and the ghost Katie did not notice her. The next thing that was shown to them was Katie running through the halls. Blood was on her pretty dress, and she watched the nice office have his throat sliced. The men that sliced the officer's throat chased after her. Then the three of them appeared in the kitchen again and watched all of the workers responsible for the killing getting guns out of the kitchen. The pool and people being shot was next.

Next scene was Katie being dragged into her room and the hanging ensued. The ghost Katie gasped and Epps looked at her in sympathy. Kristi this whole time was now smirking at the scene before her. Jack's mark truly held a lot of power over her now, but she still could decide what she wished to do. However her decisions were only ones that would benefit Jack's plan. Next scene was the cargo hold and all of the men rushed into the room with the gold. Francesca the singer appeared and one of the officers took his gun and killed all of the others. The officer smiled at Francesca, but she just smirked and shot him in the head. A man was standing at the entrance of the cargo hold and Francesca smiled at him. She threw down her gun and the man kissed her and moved her into a different spot on the floor. He pulled back from the kiss and Kristi smirked when she saw the hook that came swinging down at Francesca. Kristi watched as the hook lodged itself into Francesca's jaw and she smiled in sick pleasure. She looked over at Jack and smirked. "He looks nice in a suit," she thought. Epps looked sickened by Francesca's death and Katie just turned her head away. Jack grabbed Francesca's hand and placed his mark on it. Jack looked over at the three of them and Epps covered her mouth.

Murphy was shown to be thrown into the aquarium and a water valve was turned on. "Murphy," Epps whispered and she ran to where the aquarium was. Katie disappeared from sight and Kristi stood in the hallway by herself. Her head hurt as she tried to regain control over her thoughts, but all that filled her mind were the devilish thoughts of death and tortured souls. "Make it stop," she yelled as she clutched her head and dropped down to the floor on her knees. Jack appeared out of thin air and wrapped his arms around Kristi with a smirk. "Hello Kristi, I see that you are finally starting to think like me now. How do you like it?" Jack whispered in Kristi's ear. Kristi tried to shove him away from her, but Jack wouldn't budge. "I hate it," she whispered in a strained voice as her mind told her to say that she loved it. Jack laughed and kissed his mark on Kristi's neck. Kristi shuddered and took a deep breath. "Soon you will be just like me," he whispered and disappeared. Kristi felt a cold and empty feeling enter her mind as she stood from the floor.

"If there is no way for me to escape Jack's clutches, then I should at least free the other ghosts and save my sister and her remaining crew members," Kristi thought as she started running to the aquarium. Epps was there and she was crying when Kristi arrived. Katie was standing in the room and Katie backed away from Kristi. Kristi gave Katie a small smile and said, "I won't let him ferry your soul." Katie gasped and gave a thankful and hopeful smile to Kristi. Kristi walked over to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," Kristi whispered and Epps pulled her into a hug. "We have to tell the others," Kristi said and Epps nodded. Epps stood from the floor with Kristi's help and said, "You go tell Munder. I will tell Dodge." Kristi nodded and ran off to tell Munder. "Please let him be alright," she thought as she disappeared from Epps's sight.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ghost Ship

I do not own Ghost Ship. I only own Kristi.

Story start

As Kristi ran down to where Munder was, she felt a sense of dread enter her body. The mark on her neck burned again and she quickened her pace. "Munder," she yelled as she got in the room. Blood was in the water and Kristi gasped. "No," she said and Epps came into the room. "He's gone I was too late," Kristi said and Epps hit her hand on the railing. Kristi felt the mark on her neck burning again and she knew that Jack was angry. She didn't know how he was angry, but she just did. She placed a hand on her neck and Epps looked at her. "Kristi what's wrong?" Epps asked as she pulled Kristi's hand away from her neck. "It's nothing," Kristi said and tried to hide the mark, but Epps saw it. "When did you get a tattoo?" Epps asked in surprise. "It's not a tattoo. I'm sorry Epps, but Jack marked me. Not with the mark that he puts on the souls, but he marked me with this to make me like him. He said he wanted a companion for this job. I did not want him to. I tried to fight him, but I could not get free," Kristi said and Epps gasped.

Epps pulled her sister into a hug and said, "We just have to destroy this boat and kill him some way, and then you will be free of him." Kristi nodded and the two of them started setting up explosives. Epps was figuring out the wiring and Kristi stood in the water. Dodge entered the room and said that he killed Ferriman. Kristi knew that this wasn't Dodge. She was going to tell Epps but the dark power running through her kept her from telling Epps. Epps and Dodge started fighting about sinking the ship, and Dodge mentioned the gold. Epps didn't care anything about the gold, she just wanted off this ship. "He's not Dodge, kill him," Kristi thought. Dodge said he couldn't let Epps sink the boat and he stepped closer to her. Epps flipped some switches on the detonator and backed away from Dodge. "Push the button," Kristi thought as she glared at Dodge. Dodge started throwing things and calling Epps a bitch. "Hey Dodge, why haven't you asked me where Munder is?" Epps asked and Kristi sighed in relief that Epps figured it out.

Dodge started laughing and it turned into Jack's laugh. Dodge transformed into Jack, and Jack was smiling. He turned around to face Epps and he was no longer smiling. Jack explained what he was and he smirked at Kristi. Jack stepped closer to Epps and asked for an exchange. "This ship for your life," he said and Epps said, "I want my crew back, and I want you to leave my sister alone." Jack looked at Kristi with a smirk and said, "Sorry once a passenger is marked then they are mine. Epps went to hit the switch but a metal pipe hit her and knocked her into the water. Epps dropped the detonator and Kristi gasped. "No leave her alone Jack," Kristi yelled as she ran over to her sister. Jack glared at Kristi and stopped her in place with his power. Jack pushed Epps under water and held her there with his foot. "Let her go," Kristi yelled as she tried to struggle out of Jack's power. All of a sudden Jack yelled in pain and Epps surfaced from the water with a harpoon in her hand. Kristi smirked and Epps shot the harpoon at the detonated.

The harpoon hit its mark and the explosives went off. Epps and Kristi dived into the water and Jack's body was torn into pieces from the explosion. The power that had been affecting Kristi no longer did and she smiled. Epps and Kristi swam through the water and dodged falling parts of the ship. Katie was seen floating in the water ahead of them and she led them through the ship. Kristi and Epps opened a door leading to the ocean outside and they swam through the door. Souls were swimming all around them and they saw Katie vanished with a smile. Epps and Kristi surfaced on top of the ocean and watched the ship sink into the ocean depths. Souls flew around the old boat and it was an amazing sight to see. Kristi laughed in joy and smiled at her sister. Epps and Kristi grabbed onto a suitcase and relaxed.

Epps and Kristi were holding onto that suitcase as the days passed. Epps slept most of the time, while Kristi stayed awake. The lack of food and water was getting to Epps, but it was not affecting Kristi. As the days passed, Kristi could feel the mark on her neck start to burn again and Kristi had a fearful look in her eyes. "We got rid of him. There is no way he could be back," Kristi thought as she gazed at the ocean around them. One day on the ocean, a cruise ship was passing at Kristi and Epps. It sounded its horn and Kristi yelled in joy. "Over here help," Kristi yelled as Epps woke up. "We're saved," Kristi said happily as the ocean liner got closer. The cruise ship picked up the two of them. The crew of the ship took Epps and Kristi to the infirmary. Epps was placed in bed and was given food and water, while Kristi sat down in a chair and was given food and water. The cruise ship stopped at a dock a couple of hours later and the passengers got off of the ship. An emergency crew was coming on the ship and they put Epps on a stretcher. "It's going to be alright now," Kristi said to her sister, even though Kristi's mark was burning like crazy.

Kristi walked behind the stretcher and the medics took Epps off the ship. As Kristi was getting closer to the ambulance, she felt a dark power stop her in place. "Hello Kristi, glad to see you again," a dark voice said in her ear and she whispered, "No." Jack laughed maliciously and grabbed Kristi's wrist. "You will never see your sister again. Now let's get to work shall we," Jack said as he pulled Kristi along with him. Epps was loaded into the ambulance and the crew of the cruise ship was putting the boxes of gold on the ship. Jack walked in front of the ambulance with Kristi in tow and he smirked at Epps. Epps shot up from the stretcher and screamed, "No." The ambulance doors shut as Kristi walked past. Kristi now held an evil glint in her eyes as she smirked at her sister. The sister that Epps knew no longer existed, and Jack got what he wanted. "This shall be fun," Kristi said as they stepped in the ship. The crew members holding the gold all smirked at Kristi and Jack. Jack and Kristi walked around the ship after Jack gave two tickets to the ticket taker, and they smirked at all the evil ideas playing in their head as they stared at all the unsuspecting people. "I think I'm going to enjoy this job very much," Kristi said with a smirk and kissed Jack. Jack wrapped his arm around Kristi's waist and let out a laugh. "Glad to hear that," he said and the two of them walked to their room.

Jack was no longer a lone scavenger of souls and he never would be again. Kristi turned out to be just as malicious as Jack, and management was very happy. Next time you plan to take a cruise or enjoy your day on the ocean, remember to check and see if a Jack and Kristi Ferriman are on your boat. For if they are then your soul is theirs.

The End


End file.
